Overnight Consequences
by NinaMcCarthy
Summary: One night change their lives. The two of them where completely different from each other and they moved in different social circles. What they didn't know was that a little person would unite them forever and would give love as a gift. Would they accept it?
1. It Can't Be

**DISCLAIMER: owns twilight and Heather Doll owns the story I'm just translating it.**

…

…

…

**Chapter 1: It can't be**

The sound of the singing birds and the sunlight coming through the window woke her up from one of her nightmares.

She sat up on the bed slowly until she was leaned against the headboard. She took the alarm clock from the nightstand; it was six o'clock on the morning.

Another day in which she was waking up earlier than what she need to. Another day in which the only thing she wanted to do was stay in bed and sleep.

Another day in which she had to get up and go to the hell, which for other teenagers was High School.

She was also a teenager, but she was not like the rest of them. It was a year since she had moved from Forks to Los Angeles because her father had been promoted and he passed from being a simple Chief of police in a small town to Lieutenant of FBI. Weird? Yes, but not impossible. A year ago, a group of drug dealers decided to camp in Forks and they committed some murders. Charlie, as the Chief of police had worked with the FBI and thanks to his help and courage they got to know where they were hidden. Ever since then the FBI took notice of him and when they offered the job Charlie didn't hesitate for a moment.

That was the day her torture began. She was smarter than your average teenager of her age, so she was one course ahead and they had given her a scholarship for one of the most prestigious and expensive High Schools in the state.

The Cardinal Newman High School looked like a really prestigious School from the outside, like the ones that only accept children from famous or wealthy people. Scholarship students were also allowed but they were actually very few, the only ones who actually pulled their own weight. Parents paid good money to the teachers to make sure their kids would pass without any effort. The school was full of snobs and brainless girls for whom the most important things were money, fashion and who would they sleep with the next weekend. It was hell for a middle-class, intelligent and not very sociable girl.

The only good thing waiting for her that day was that she was going to see him after the short winter break. Thinking about him gave her enough strength to get out of bed and go to school. Her father already left for work and her mother always slept until late. Her mother was lately rarely seen, always tired, barely eating and sleeping all day. That had Bella really worried, her mother had been acting like that for three months and she wasn't worried at all, she didn't even go to see a doctor, not that she knew one at least. After having breakfast she took her things and turned the car on and went to school.

The bell's ring said it was lunch time. She was walking slowly towards the cafeteria when she spotted him. He was as handsome as always, with his tousled bronze hair, the view of his bulging muscles from exercising a lot under that black t-shirt and his deep emerald-green eyes drove her crazy. He was putting his things in the locker. Bella's feet drove her behind him. It was completely insane to do it, nobody could see them together but she couldn't help it. It had been almost a month since the first and the last time she had seen him. She was totally euphoric. When he turned around she could see on his face a lot of emotions: surprise was the first, then nervousness and finally disgust and anger; the latter two confused her.

-Hello, Edward- he looked around making sure no one was watching us before he spoke.

-What the hell are you doing here? - He demanded without any kind of remorse.

-I don' know if it's clear for you or not, but what happened between us was just a one night thing and it was a mistake. I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing.

Those hurtful words broke her heart, but she was making an effort not to let any tear drop in that moment, she would have time for it later.

-Isabella, forget about it and don't ever talk to me again- he finished by closing the locker and walked off quickly without looking back, not caring that he was leaving a broken heart behind.

Bella´s heart was beating frantically and her ears were ringing as a consequence, her face was wet from the tears and it was getting hard to breathe.

Everything began to spin, and before she could do anything, everything turned black and she stopped thinking.

-Isabella, Isabella, wake up! - A sweet voice reached to her ears waking her up. She opened her eyes with some difficulty and observed that everything around her was white and smelled like disinfectant. She was in a hospital but she didn't remember how she got there.

-What happened?-She asked in a whisper.

-You fainted at school and as you didn't wake up they brought you to the hospital. One of your teachers - the one who brought you here - is outside and you parents are on their way. How do you feel? - The nurse asked.

-Tired. My head hurts and my throat is dry-she answered.

-Don't worry, the headache will pass soon. Here, have a little bit of water- the nurse handed her a glass of water which she accepted gladly.

-From now on you should take a lot of care of yourself, you know that right? You have to eat properly, no effort and no strong emotions. You'll need to take a few days off to rest, so you can't go to school. Your condition it's delicate and we don't want anything bad to happen, alright?

-Umm, sorry but I don't get it- she said confused.

-Don't you know? - She asked confused.

-Know what?

-You're pregnant Isabella.

_Pregnant? Me? That's impossible, isn't it?_

…

…

…

**Hello, I hope you enjoy it, I read this story some days ago and I loved it! I'm just translating it, the story is complete so I would update (hopefully) soon :) **

**Thanks to "m0t0b33" for pre-reading :)**

**Reviews please!**

**Nina McCarthy**


	2. Knowing

**DISCLAIMER: S. Meyer owns twilight and Heather Doll owns the story I'm just translating it.**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**CHAPTER 2: KNOWING**

That statement changed her life forever.

Bella was the type of girl that had never been carried by the moment. She was studious; she didn't thought about sex before, much less doing it careless... and being a teenager mother. She thought those things could happen to other girls but could never happen to her. Now she realized how wrong she was.

She didn't understand how in the hell could she be so dumb.

The nurse, which was taking care of her left the room for a few minutes so she could thing about everything calmly.

However, before two minute had passed a handsome pale skin, blond hair and blue eyed man enters the room. He was wearing some elegant pants and a blue shirt, the tie matched the shirt. Above everything he was wearing a medical gown and a stethoscope was resting around his neck. He walked quietly to Bella's front ant the foot of the bed and took the folder were all the information about her was in as well as the results of the tests they had done before.

-Hello Isabella, how do you feel?

-A little dazed doctor...

-Cullen, Dr. Cullen. The nurse that was here a few moments ago has just told me that you have just know it- Bella just nodded-Ok, so do you prefer to wait until your parents arrive or do you prefer to do it now?- He gave the choice.

-I rather do it now.

-Perfect- Doctor Cullen pulled a stool next to Bella's bed and san on it looking her- I know it's not my business, and you're not force to tell me but I would like to know how have you get to be pregnant so I would give you advice better- That question caught her out off guard, she didn't know how to answer. She had not a couple, it was her first time and the baby's father wanted to know nothing about her- Like I already say you don't have to answer if you don't want; I'm not going to force you.

-Just Bella please.

-Ok, Bella then.

-I... you know, I wasn't planning on getting pregnant, it was only once...- She had to stop talking because son tears threatened to leave her eyes.

-You don't have any relation with the baby's father, do you?

-No, I thought everything would e different after that night but it seems like everything is still the same.

-I see, however I think you should talk to him and tell that you're pregnant so he can help you or something at the end is his obligation to do it whether he likes it or not, the baby is as much as his as is to you.

-I guess it is.

-Have you think if you want to keep it? I mean I know is soon, you're just about five weeks, if you wanted to terminate the pregnancy you would be on time to do it, you have till twelfth week to think. After that it could be injurious for you.

-I haven't had much time to think about, but I don't think abortion it's not something going through my mind. I have never agreed with that, so I think I will continue.

-I agree with you, but it's something I have to talk about with my patients, especially when they are as young as you are. When are you going to tell to your parents? If you want I can stay with you until they arrive and took to them. You need to rest and strong emotions might endanger both of you.

- Are you pregnant?

Her father's voice came from the open door. His face was a poem, he was completely red and his eyes seemed like they wanted to get out of their sockets. Her mother instead was open-mouthed and small tear were already rolling down her cheeks. looked at Bella and squeezed her hand gently making her know she didn't have to upset.

-Don't worry- he whispered her, he get up from the bench he was sat up in and walked to her parents- Mr. Swan- he shake hand with her father and turn to her mother- Mrs. Swan- he nodded- I'm Carlisle Cullen your daughters doctor, if you could follow me outside and took to me, Bella needs to rest.

Renee, who had been attentive to everything the doctor tall them took her husband's hand and gave Bella a disappointment look before living the room. They closed the door softly and she finally had a few minutes alone to think about all.

…

Her parents screams echoed through the entire house making her more nervous than what she already was.

-Why Bella? Why have you done this to us? We rusted you- Was her mother screaming extremely disappointed.

-Who's the father Bella? - This time was Charlie who screamed.

-Get out of your room and face us! If you have been old enough to get pregnant means that you're also old enough to grow up and talk to you parents.

Her parents insistence make her leave her room and walk down to the living room where her parents where.

-Finally you appear. Now sit down- Renee ordered.

Once she was sit down on the couch her parents sit each on one of her sides, her father spoke again.

-Do you know who the father is?

Bella nodded.

-What's his name?- this time Bella said nothing, she was freaking out, thinking whether to tell her parents or not- Bella I'm not going to repeat myself, again who's your baby's father?

-Ed... Edward- she barely whispered, but it was high enough for her parents.

-Is he going to your High School?

-Aha.

-Charlie, this guy Edward, isn't Dc. Cullen's soon?

-I think so.

-God, how hadn't she fallen before! The doctor who attended her was Edwards's father- Bella thought

-You are going to abort, aren't you? - asked her mother, in such an affirmative way.

Did her mother really thing she would commit such an atrocity? She would never take her baby's life away, even it was not intended and she was a teenager. It was her baby and it would stay with her.

-No mom, I will not abort- her voice as clear.

-What? Are you dumb or something? You're going to destroy your life. You're just sixteen; you can't have a baby right now.

-It's my baby mom, and I'm going to have it whether you like it or not. I'm the one deciding about the baby not you. Furthermore, you can't talk mom, you had me when you where eighteen. If you did it why can't I?

-Gosh, Bella! You're going to destroy your life if you have a baby now, your father and I where together when we had you but you are alone.

-I'm not alone, Edward doesn't know yet. And thank you so much for telling me how I ruined your life. It's a relief to know it.

-Bella, no I didn't mean...

But Bella didn't leave her time to finish; she went running to her room and closed the door giving a loud bang locking it after. She threw herself to the bed crying.

...

Doctor Cullen had recommended her to take a week off before returning to school but, she thought nothing wrong could happen to her in school. And she should talk with Edward before it was too late and everybody know it. She wanted to tell him before anybody else did it.

That morning, when she woke up, her mother was waiting in the kitchen, she had made her breakfast and as she thought they could took wild Bella was having breakfast, but Bella just toke an apple and went to school avoiding every contact with her mother. She didn't want to speak to her mother after the conversation they had the day before. Her phone kept ringing the whole morning and she knew it was Renee so she decided to switch it off while she was in class.

When the biology our arrived she sat down in his usual place and a few minutes later her usual mate, Edward sat down next to her. They only shared two classes and as a big coincidence they were together in both of them.

She took a piece of paper from her notebook surreptitiously and then wrote a short sentence on it before handing it to Edward. He took the paper puzzled and read it.

_"I have to talk to you after school"_

He took a pen and answered me.

_"I don't have anything to talk to you, so leave me alone"_

Bella frowned reading the answer but didn't give up.

_"Edward please, it's really important, I ensure that I will leave you alone after"_

Edward answered angrily.

_"Can't you tell me what the hell do you want? I'm busy after school"_

Since Edward was not giving her any other option she had to tell through a note.

_"You asked for it, don't blame me afterwards. I went to the doctor yesterday. I'm pregnant. It's yours"_

When Edward realized what he was reading he choked with his own saliva. It was impossible, she couldn't be pregnant, and the baby couldn't be his. Whenever he slept with a woman he used protection to avoid this kind of things, but the truth was he barely remember the night he slept with the silly Isabella Swan. He only remembered how much he had drunk and waking up half naked with her in the middle of the woods, the rest about that night was black, he didn't remembered, but he didn't think he was that stupid to sleep whit a women without using a condom.

Mr. Bagner who had been attentive to the silent communication between the two teenagers, approached to their table and before they could do something he took the note from Edward's hands and started to read it. When he arrived to the part were Bella one of his best students was pregnant, and that the father of said baby was the basketball team captain and other of the best students of the School, paled in disbelief, but he wasn't the only one, Bella and Edward where on the same condition.

-Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Swan Please go to headmasters office immediately and wait me there, I will go as soon as I finish the class. If you are not there when I arrive I assure you I will call your parents.

Bella and Edward left their biology class in front of the murmur of their classmates who where speculating why they where going there.

-It's all your fault.

-Since I know I can't reproduce myself asexually, therefore you have contributed to this as much as I have done. Without your help I wouldn't be here, and I wouldn't be pregnant.

-I doubt it's mine, you're a liar slut.

-There are DNA test. If you are not sure about your paternity you could ask for one.

When they arrived to the headmasters office Mrs. Cope, the High School's secretary asked them what where they doing there on class time and they told them to seat down, seconds later she disappear from headmaster door communicating him that Mr. Bagner and two of his students wanted to speak with him after the ending of the class.

Bella seemed to be calm but inside she was freaking out, her nerves where killing her.

Edward had his head against the wall with closed eyes, breathing deeply as if he was lack of air and wanted to relax himself. Half an hour later the bell that announced the end of the period rang and Mr. Bagner appeared from the door. With a straight face he looked both teenagers making a sign and telling them to go into the office silently. Edward and Bella sat down in the only two chairs in front of the oak desk while Mr. Bagner stood.

-Well, what's the reason of your visit?

-Look headmaster Stevenson- Mr. Bagner took the word- I have just know that Mrs. Swan it's pregnant and that Mr. Cullen is her baby's father.

The headmaster took some minutes trying to process the information, with a straight face he turned to Bella.

-Is that true Mrs. Swan? - Bella nodded- Since when did you know about it?

-Since yesterday- Edward shifted in his chair uncomfortably.

-Mr. Bagner, thank you for reporting me this new. You can go now- when Mr. Bagner left the office, the headmaster continue talking- I could have expected this from anyone but you. My best students. I am so disappointed with both of you. Wait here while I phone your parents.

The wait seemed like forever. It was easy to see in Edward's face that he was in a really bad mood. His hair was messier than what it was used to be for all the timed he had passed his hands for it.

The school bell had rung twice already and the lunch was in an half an hour. Bella was starving and his stomach was making some shameful noises already. She was thanking God that Edward wasn't listening. Some minutes later the office's door was open and the Cullen and Swans enter to the office. The first ones had the concern reflected on their eyes. Before anyone could tell anything Mrs. Cullen approached to her soon and knelt in front of him taking his hand lovingly.

-It's true what the headmaster has told us honey?

-It seems mom, it seems.

After that information a small smile could be seen in Mrs. Cullen face.

…

…

…

**Hello! Here I am again, I have plenty of time now and that's why I'm updating early but next week I star school so this would start slowing down.**

**Anything you want to tell me you can send me a private message or just post a review that for you to know their free :) If you see any mistakes inform me by the same way.**

**Please, please reviews :)**

**Thanks a lot for reading, Love you (L)**

**Nina McCarthy**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: owns twilight and Heather Doll owns the story I'm just translating it.**

…

…

…

**Chapter 3**

Mr. and Mrs. Cullen asked for permission to take the boys home and talk to them, as they had too much to talk about and they needed to do it without any type of interruptions. Headmaster Stevenson couldn't refuse, but he asked that once they had made a decision they had to tell him.

The way to Cullen's was very slow and a complete torture for both Edward and Bella, the first one was thinking on who could this happen to him, it was impossible, he couldn't be a father he refused to admit he made such a huge mistake of leaving a girl, who he didn't like pregnant.

The Cullen's family house was more like a huge mansion rather than a simple house. It was situated on the surrounding of town, nearly secret in the woods, there was not any other house around, and it was like tranquility and pace where emanating from it. The landscape around was simply wonderful, there were all type of flowers which gave the mansion a color spot. A small creek was passing near the house and the sound of it provided the landscape a much more relaxed appearance.

The three flat house, was painted in a soft pink. There were some large stairs in the front porch which you had to walk on in order to walk in. When Carlisle Cullen opened the door Bella was able to see the hall which had a closet to leave bags and coats on the left side and big curve stairs on the right side from which they could lead upwards.

After putting their coats in the hall's closet they went to the living room. The dominant color was the beige but there were also some brown sparks here and there, some browns where almost black. The living room was divided in two parts, the first one had a big L shaped sofa that seemed very comfortable, a coffee table with some ornaments and a small cupboard with a big TV was in front of it. In the back, there was a window from which Bella could see a piece of the garden. The second part consisted in two small individual sofas with an electric fireplace and a bookcase with books and photos.

Esme offered the Swans to have a sit on the L shaped sofa before starting to speak.

-I can't deny that I feel disappointed with you Edward. You should have taken precautions and you didn't. If I remember correctly your father and I took about sex with you and we told you how to prevent a pregnancy to let you out of these situations.

-But mom, we can't be sure that it's mine. Perhaps this bitch has slept with anyone and all she wants is money. We have money mom, she just want to leave the problem with us- Esme got up from her seat and slapped Edward.

-Edward, I will not tolerate you to speak her in that way, Bella doesn't seem like the kind of girl how makes those things and you know that I'm never wrong, so, more respect to your baby's mother. I don't remember teaching you this way, like you didn't respect anyone.

Edward got up angry and left the room quickly without saying any goodbye. Carlisle stood up and with a brief apologizes he went after Edward to his room. Carlisle knocked the door repeatedly until a very angry Edward decided to open the door.

-What do you want?

-Come with me to my office right now. We need to talk.

Edward followed his father until a room in the first floor, the walls where painted in white and there were some painting in them. On one side of the office there was a wooden desk and in the other side leather couch with a glass coffee table. Carlisle sat behind the desk, while Edward was stood up in front of it.

-Sit down- The Cullen boy obeyed his father's order, knowing that when he was serious and talked sharply there was no way to contradict him- Did you slept with Isabella?

-I don't really know.

-Yes or no? It's a very simple question.

-I don't remember, I was too drunk- Edward answered looking anywhere but his father.

- First of all, look at me in the eyes and face the situation like man, Edward. Second thing, you don't even remember sleeping with Isabella because you where so drunk. Now, can you explain me how do you say she is lying, when it's clear that you don't know it either? Your mother and I didn't raise you to get drunk and to leave each girl you sleep with pregnant.

It was easy to see how ashamed Edward was about his behavior in the living room a moment ago, and he was also hurt the slap his mother gave him, an also because of the hurtful words his parents had told him. He was scared even if he didn't want to admit it.

-You are going to help me dad, aren't you?

- Help you? With the behavior you have just showed us, you have demonstrated that you are not as mature as you said you where and we thought you were. I want your cars keys right now and you are going to take care of your child. You are going to find a job starting this afternoon and you're going to keep looking until you find one. Tomorrow you are going to show your resignation in the basketball team.

-But dad, playing with the team will help me to get a scholarship to Harvard, and that way I will be able to study medicine and play in the team at the same time.

-No buts son. It's your son or daughter, your responsibility. It's your fault in a way to be in this situation for practicing sex unprotected. The bills from the hospital are going to be paid by us and anything Isabella needs, however, you are going to pay for everything your baby's needs: clothes, diapers, bottles, crib, stroller... and everything he or she needs, and you will do it until you show me and your mother that you are responsible enough to maintain your baby, and take care of it without getting sick or going hungry or cold. Is that clear?

- How I am supposed to find a work without my car?

-Your sister will ride you. Now, it's clear?

- Very clear dad- Edward answered hurted by the distrust of their parents.

-That's what I thought. Go to your room and think about the behavior you have had today and I don't want you to go out until the arrival of your sister to go find a job- Edward stood up and went to the door, when he was about to go out his father stop him- One last thing, I will propose Isabella's parents to let her stay here and I hope they say yes. You can go now.

...

An hour later, Carlisle was entering to the living room again; he sat down besides his wife.

-Mr. and Mrs. Swan, Isabella, please forgive my son's behavior. This has taken him quite unprepared and he doesn't know how to act, when something he is not prepared for happens he usually acts in a defensive way. We are so sorry- Charlie nodded understanding what Carlisle was saying.

-Don't worry Dr. Cullen, I understand, he is just a seventeen-years-old boy. A pregnancy it's not something he is prepared for and less in this age. You don't have to apologize on his behalf.

-I know, neither way I think I should do it, he has insulted your daughter, besides he has leaved her pregnant.

-Dr. Cullen...- Renee started.

-Just Carlisle please- Renee nodded.

-Carlisle, if my daughter it's now pregnant it's not only your son's fault, she also has the blame on her.

-I agree on that. Look, I have been thinking about all of this and I thing that Isabella should come and live here with us for now.

-No, I refuse to let Isabella here, no!

-Charlie, let Carlisle continue- Renee said- Carlisle, please, continue.

-Look, in this age, pregnancies could be very dangerous. The woman's body is not jet prepared for something as big as it is to have a baby inside in a period of nine months, and much less for labor. I'm doctor and I have seen a lot of similar situations in which the pregnancy hasn't been good and the baby and mother could be in death danger. I don't what to worry you with all I have just said, but living here your daughter will never be alone, my wife works at home and she doesn't have to go outside a lot of times, besides I would be near them just in case something happens, to Isabella or to the baby. Edward it's going to start working soon and it's going to take care of baby's needs- Surprise was stuck in everyone faces in that moment, Esme wanted to said something but just a look in Carlisle's eyes was enough to know that it was better to stay quiet- On the other hand my wife and I are going to take care of the bills from the hospital and anything Isabella needs. She doesn't have our name, but from the moment our grandson or granddaughter was implanted on hr she is part of our family.

-I can't let you pay for everything my daughter needs- Charlie answered

-As you can see, we are not poor at all, we have plenty of money, and we are going to be extremely happy to share it with your daughter and give her everything she needs and more. I have told you that she is now part of our family and we are going to be relief if you accept our offer.

-I'm sorry, but I can't accept your offer- refused Charlie.

-Then, let's make a deal. Your daughter expenses are going to be shared. We are going to pay everything she needs, but in equal quantities if you are better with that, but I beg you, let her stay here, at least until the baby's birth.

Charlie leaned back on the couch and crossed his arms on his chest while she thought about Carlisle's offer. It was his daughter, his little baby and he didn't want to leave her, but Carlisle was right about most of the thing he told them. When Renee was pregnant waiting Bella, she had many problems, and she almost loose the baby more than ones at the begging of the pregnancy, then she had sugar problems and finally suffered preeclampsia* so they had to make her an emergency cesarean with several complications since then she couldn't be pregnant again. The fact that Carlisle was a doctor it was a point in his favor, he didn't want anything bad to happen to her, and he was working all the day long while Renee was never at home with all the events she participates on, the classes in the social club, and that could be a problem. Bella was always alone at home and with the pregnancy it could now be a problem. What would happen if she fell down the stairs? Or, if she fainted, and heat her head? And, if she suffered an abortion? He couldn't let that happen, the decision was made.

-Ok, fine. Bella would come to lie here for a while, but I want to be the one who pays the Hospital bills and my daughters whims, she is my responsibility.

-Fine, I can't deny that to you, but I will like to contribute. For now the most important thing is Isabella's safety.

-Bella honey, it's ok with you to live here, with your baby's father and the rest of his family? - Renee asked.

Bella who had been in silence for a long time speak.

-Yes, I don't want to be alone now that I know how I am, it scares me.

-Honey- Renee reached up her hand and stroked her daughter's cheek gently- it's good to be afraid, but nothing wrong will happen to you, you'll see.

-Thank you mom- said Isabella with her eyes full of tears.

-Well Isabella when do you think we should start bringing your stuff here? - Esme asked.

-If I'm going to live here with you I wish you call me Bella, I never liked Isabella, it seen very formal to me, and for the question, I guess the better the soon.

-That's awesome- Esme smile- And if I am going to call you Bella you will have to call me Esme. Do you think it's good to start bringing your stuff here tomorrow?

Bella nodded while a little smile appeared on her lips. It was the first time since she knew about her pregnant that she smiled.

...

A little girl, who was not longer than five feet's, was waking up the stairs of her house, her movements where very precise and it seemed that she was dancing. Her hair was short and every strand was pointing to a different direction. She has beautiful features. Her eyes where intensely blue, as blue as the ocean and her lips where pink but it was impossible to see that color behind the intense red color which with they were painted. She was like a fairy. Her clothes where perfectly conjoined, she was always fashionable wearing designer clothes, and her four-inch heels caused an almost musical sound when she was going upstairs. She was the envy of the high school. She was not only beautiful, she was a member of one of richest families in the state and her boyfriend looked like a Calvin Klein magazine model. In addition her brother was the captain of the school basketball team and he was not far behind her beauty, so she had every girl behind her wanting to be her friends.

She was always happy; the smile in her beautiful face was rarely gone and today was one of those strange days. She was worried. When the lunch time arrived she had been waiting for her brother in his locker as she always did, but that day he didn't appear. At the beginning she was mad at him because she thought he had forgot about her for one of the bitches of school and that he was taking a quicky, but when her boyfriend Jasper arrived and told her that her brother was on detention with Isabella poor Swan and that her parents were also there speaking with the headmaster, she had worried. Her brother had never been in the principal's office before.

Alice stopped in front of a cherry wood door and knocked it several times, before waiting someone to answered, she opened the door and entered the room. Her brother was lying on his big bed, which was covered by a blue blanket. He was face down and punching the pillow constantly.

-Edward, what's wrong?

Her brother raised his head from the pillow and look at her, his beautiful emerald green eyes were red and his checks where wet. He had been crying, Edward had never cried before. That was a really bad signal. She had a bad feeling. She was going to ask him again when a hand closed over her shoulder scaring her.

-Alice, honey, come with me to my office, I have to talk to you. Edward take and shower and change your clothes those are too wrinkled. I want you to be prepares when your sister comes here. Let's go Alice.

Alice turned to face her father; she saw something she didn't like. He was too serious and her daddy was never that serious. She looked one last time to her brother and gave him an apology look for not being able to stay there to comfort him. She went out her brother's room closing the door behind her and went to her father's office were her father was. She sat down in one of the chair in front of the desk before asking to Carlisle.

-What's wrong with Edward dad? He never cried before and...

-This time he deserves it.

-Dad! How can you say something like that? It's your soon-Alice screamed angrily.

-But it's true honey. Edward has done something really wrong this time. It hurts me to be so rude on him, but the circumstances force me to be. Someday she will understand me.

- Why Daddy?

-Because he has to grow up, and if I am this way with him he is going to see things, at least in some months, I really hope so...- Carlisle murmured.

-But what had he done?

-He should tell you that but I know for sure that he would omit information or he will tell you in a way where he is the victim so I will tell you. You are going to be an aunt.

-That I'm going to be what? - Alice asked dumbfounded.

-What you have heard. Your brother has made a girl pregnant and hi is going to be a father- Alice couldn't believe that. How could his brother commit a stupid thing?

-Which girl Dad?

-Isabella, she goes to your same high school, I guess you know her.

-Which Isabella? - No that was a joke, her brother couldn't sleep with her, no, it was impossible, much less without protection. That couldn't happen.

-Isabella Swan, do you know her? - Alice could only shake his head repeatedly.

-No, impossible, Edward would never sleep with her. Perhaps she is not pregnant and all she wants its money.

-She is pregnant Alice. I made her the test which confirmed that she was pregnant when they brought her to the hospital because she had fainted at school. Her HCG level was elevated, and that means she is pregnant. Besides, she is a good girl and I believe her when she says that Edward is his baby's father, even though your brother denies it. He doesn't even remember sleeping with her because he was too drunk.

-Are you serious? I mean this is not a joke or something right?

-Not at all Alice, I'm speaking very seriously. Now I want to ask you something- Despite all the mess she has in her head, Alice pay attention to her father words- I want you to accompany Edward to find a job. I don't want lies because I will find out and then you are going to be without your credit cards for being accomplice. Got it?

Alice nodded seriously saying a brief but sure, yes. She didn't want to betray his brother, but for her, the credit cards were sacred and she couldn't live without them, more than that, she couldn't live without buying. So she was really sorry for her brother but she had to do what her father had told her. After talking with him some minutes more, Alice went to her brother's room where he was waiting her prepared.

In the car, they just tall each other some few words. Edward couldn't think about anything more but all that was coming and Alice still didn't believe at all that her seventeen-years-old brother was going to be a father. They arrived to a restaurant and Edwards asked her to stop before entering. Fifteen minutes later, he went of the restaurant and entered again to the car.

That way the afternoon was gone, from shop to shop and from bar to bar looking for a job. When the clock struck eight, she told herself that it was time to go home and rest. Once at home and when Alice parked, the little pixie stopped him from getting off the car. Finally she asked.

-It's true Edward? It's true everything dad has told me?

-Maybe or maybe not- He tried t dodge the question.

-What does that mean Edward?

-It means that I don't remember what happened that night.

- Edward, please, tell me what happened, it would help you, take all that out.

-I don't think...

-Edward please, trust me- His sister grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently to give him strength and show support.

-Ok. Everything happen at the party was held before Christmas holidays, when the team won that game...

"It was the best day of all his entire life. The Christmas holidays were starting and his team had just won against the Eagles, one of the strongest team in the state championship. When the match finished, all the teachers and their coach, staged a party at the gym to celebrate the victory. He was in haven. Everyone was congratulating him for his good job leading the team and all the women in a kilometer away were offering themselves to him blatantly. He had a lot of women to chose, but he still didn't know which one he would sleep with that night. Some of his colleagues slipped some alcohol to the party. It was clear that a party without alcohol it was not a party, so he decided to drink until he was almost meaningless. He saw everything blur. He remembered he has seen a girl and that he decided to approach to her. He tried to flirt with her and it seemed that he had succeed because in a few minutes they were kissing desperately, however he couldn't see her face properly. They had gone out gym and had been walking for a while. He didn't know what he was doing or where he was going. In some minutes everything was black. When he woke up, he realized that most of his clothes were missing, and that he was on the middle of the woods. It was still dark and he didn't remember how in the hell he had gone there. He took his phone from his pocket and saw that it was five on the morning. He turned around to take his clothes when he saw Isabella Swan sleeping besides him and everything he could think of was that it wasn't real"

-That's all I can remember, you know the rest.

-When have you find out that she was pregnant?

-This morning. She wanted to talk to me after class, but I didn't so she has told me by writing it on a piece of paper, which Mr. Bagner saw, and then when he read it, sent us to the principal's office. You can imagine the rest.

-God, Edward. You know I'm with you in everything, and that I support you at all, but how did you come up with unprotected sex? And with that girl. Yuck.

-That's what I'm wondering, Alice. Can I go now? I'm hungry and I'm very tired, I want to go to sleep- he said pouting.

-Ok, but we will continue tomorrow, this is not over- she approached and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek for goodbye- Good night brother, rest.

-Night Alice- Edward left the car and went inside the house.

...

In Carlisle's recommendation, Bella had to stay at home resting two weeks. Fainting and her head stroke two weeks ago, all the strong emotions from which she was going trough and her high blood pressure were reasons enough not to let her move at all in those two weeks.

Things had change a lot for her lately. She was living on the Cullen's now and she saw her parents once in two day, even if she spoke to them every night before going to sleep. Esme and Carlisle behaved really well with her, with Alice and Edward thing where very different. They did like she didn't exist or they said dome rude thing in front of her to make her feel bad, which they achieved often. It was strange because she was always trying to hide from Alice and Edward, but she final felt like she was at home.

In one more week, would be her baby's first ultrasound and could finally see her little bay and hear to its heart, it was something she was looking forward to. Each day she love her baby a little bit more that the day before.

…

…

…

**I'm so so sorry I haven't update sooner as I said I will, but I have started school and now I will update once a week, on weekends.**

**Thank you for your reviews and please let me know if you like the story with them :)**

**Reviews Please =)**

**Thanks to all my readers**

**Nina**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: owns twilight and Heather Doll owns the story I'm just translating it.**

…

…

…

**Chapter 4**

- Well Isabella, you can get to the stretcher now and put your feet here- Bella, did all she was ordered and a few seconds later the Doctor was covering her legs with a green blanket seating on a stool before she started lubricating the transducer, without making her much pain, she penetrated Bella. Only a few black and white moving spots where seen on the screen, Bella, couldn't understand what she was seeing was- It seems that everything is perfect.

-Em... Doctor, could you tell me which of all those spots it's my baby?

-Of course- she smiled.

She started to touch a few buttons on the device and suddenly a small red circle appeared on the screen.

- Can you see that honey? -Bella nodded -Well, that's your baby.

Tears started to go down her cheeks She was watching her baby for the first time.

...

Everything was so new for her. All those emotions she was not able to explain, it was pure love, real, like the ones lasting forever. She was still in haven.

Bella had been talking to Carlisle a couple of days before the ultrasound and she had confessed him, that she was not going to feel comfortable enough being him the one doing the revision, so he had called a colleague at the hospital to be the one revising her and she had to admit that the Doctor had been very sympathetic and understandable with her. She had felt very comfortable with Carlisle's colleague. The Doctor had prescribed her some vitamins and iron to prevent anemia during the pregnancy's first months and signed a voucher to avoid gymnastics at school.

When Bella arrived at school that morning his father was waiting for her. They went to the headmaster's office together and informed him about Bella's impossibility for gymnastics exercises and her temporary address change The High School had very strict rules about a teenager becoming pregnant, but they didn't want to have problems with one of the richest families in the state, so they let it go.

Unfortunately for her, she had gym class that morning. The entire group was gathered around Professor Molina, who seemed to have something very important to say.

-Good morning guys. There have been several problems in the team's gym and now they are working in it, so the cheerleaders and the players who are on last year with you and had lesson at the same time we do have no place to train. So I offered half of this gym, while they take up half the gym we occupy the other. I hope you let them work without interrupting them as well as I hope they do the same, to occupy the same place at the same time for a couple of weeks doesn't mean we will not teach or that you have to be doing silly things all the time. We are to share the bathrooms also, I know there is very little space and we will be a lot of people, but they will be only a few days-Mrs. Molina was finishing explain when someone knocked the door and a man's head appeared through the small space -Hey Coach Peerman, come on in. I was explaining to the boys that we will be sharing gym for a couple of days.

- Good morning Professor Molina, boys. We hope not bother much and if any of my boys or cheerleaders bothers you don't hesitate, and tell us. Me or Coach Daniels.

All the team's players entered to the gym lined up, as if they were soldiers, the cheerleaders came after them in the same way. They wore a tiny yellow, white and blue dress which was the cheerleader's uniform .The boys wore the typical basketball baggy shirt and shorts in a white and blue color, the High School's name was in front of it with each players number. On one side of the pants the letter L for Lions, the Institutes shield, could be seen.

Edward was leading the players group as team captain and his sister Alice in the first row as the cheerleader's captain. You could notice by far that they were twins, and not only because of the physical resemblance, but by the movements they maid, or how they walked sure of themselves with their head held high, proudly. In that moment and just for a second she wished to be like them, but quickly rejected that thought and decided that it was best to go talk to her teacher before they started with the exercises. She was in the equipment room with the coach looking for some replacement ball, just in case something happened to the ones they had brought before.

-Professor Molina, can I speak to you for a moment?

-Sure Bella - The teams couch took all he needed and left us alone -What do you need to say?

-Umm... my doctor told me that I had to give you this- Bella pulled from his pocket the proof that prohibited any activity that required much effort or that could hurt her.

-I see, do your parents know?

-Yes they do professor.

-Ok, so sit down on the steps and take notes of what we do in class today. You can't do physical activity so your theory test will be more difficult than the one the rest of the class will have- Bella nodded and left the room. Bella went to take a notebook and a pen, and sat on the steps.

They were in the half of the class when one of the of the team's defenders stumbled and fell in a very bad position, his ankle was in a very strange position and by how fast it was swelling it seemed to be very painful. Immediately everyone went running and the coach, Coach Daniels and Bella's teacher Mrs. Molina left the gym in order to accompany the poor guy to the nursery and call his parents.

When they noticed they were alone, everyone started to make a big mess and to do what they wanted. They spoke very loud, nonstop laughing, boys playing among them to stick, it was all chaos.

Suddenly she felt someone was behind her and involuntarily turned to see who it was. There was Alice Cullen watch her with a superiority and disgusting look.

-So, you're skipping gym class, Swan? -She said as she gave a slight push making her lose her balance.

-Umm, Alice, I ... You know why I can't take part in this class-An evil grin appeared in her face.

-But if we get rid of this problem, you will not have to sit on this bench.

- You're saying that I...?

-No, I'm not insinuating you to abort. I'm suggesting that I could cause you an abortion- She explained as she pushed Bella again. Alice came down from the stand she was, and, stood in front of Bella. Alice walked slowly until it came out of the stands and all that was in front of Bella were the steps. -See? If I do this- She raise her hand and pushed her again , this time a little harder- You could fall and as clumsy as you are they would think it was a simple accident.

-Alice...

-Shut up you bitch! Nobody messes with my brother- Alice push her again -Now, bye bye Swan- This time Alice used all his strength to push getting Bella off balance and making her fell down the steps, which were not too many though, to a pregnant woman could be very dangerous.

Bella tried to protect her stomach when she felled, but she was not very successful, the last thing she heard was the voice of the teacher, who had just come in the gym calling his name.

...

The smell of disinfectant flooded his nostrils. She wanted to open his eyes, but his eyelids felt so heavy. She didn't remember what had happened or where she was. When she tried to move her left hand which was falling asleep she felt a little tug. She used all his strength to open her eyes and finally, these opened slowly. He saw a white roof with a fluorescent lit. She turned her head and that's when she saw the IV bag, which was connected to the back of his hand, which was what gave her the tug. She was in a hospital. The bedroom door opened and a worried Carlisle appeared.

-Bella, how are you? - One thing was going through his mind at the moment and it was not how she was feeling.

- And my baby, Carlisle? Have something happened to him? Is he Ok?

-Bella calm down. Slowly sweetheart Breathe

- It's my baby Ok Carlisle? -She asked a little irritated

-He or she Ok Bella, weak, but safe.

- What happened? -She wanted to know more calmly knowing that her baby was all right.

-You fell down the stairs and gave us all a fright Thankfully, your teacher had just entered the gym and acted quickly-Bella was going to ask again, but Carlisle interrupted her- You took a strong hit in your head and your stomach, we thought you were going to lose the baby, but thank God that we could act quickly and saved his or her life.

- Is my baby really Ok?

-Yes, the baby it's weak like you, but with a few weeks of rest, proper diet, daily checks and no surprises the baby will recover, though we will be more relaxed when you get into the second trimester. Then you will have less risk of abortion-that worried her, but she had no time to dwell on it when Carlisle distracted her -Do you remember how you felled?

-Well, more or less, I have some blurry parts.

-And, are you going to tell me? Don´t lie to me, I can notice when you are lying.

Bella didn't know what to say, she remembered the altercation she had had with Alice on the steps and the threats, the pushing and hoe she lost her balance before falling, but she had some gaps and didn't remember everything perfectly. Several images and words where reproducing in her head one after the other; however he didn't get to see everything clearly.

What was Bella supposed to say in that moment? That his own daughter attempt on her and his grandchild life? If she did that, that, then Cullen brothers would be even more against her, besides, who would believe her? She was sure that that Alice would say that she was making it all up to get attention.

-Bella, are you going to tell me or I'll have to make the third grade?

-I…- She stopped, without knowing exactly what to say, his head was working very fast I stumbled and fell. I'm very clumsy-Carlisle laughed, and seconds later he turned his face serious again.

-Bella, I just want to know one thing. My daughter pushed you? -she didn't expect that, and what she should say now? Yes, Carlisle, your daughter pushed me because she thinks that I want to ruin your son's life? No, She couldn't say that -Bella… -Carlisle raise his voice.

Bella's chin began to tremble, and her eyes filled with tears. That was too much for her, and now she couldn't handle it with her hormones messing her emotions.

-Carlisle, I ... -Carlisle moved closer to Bella's bed and hugged her gently.

-Came on, honey, you have nothing be scared of. I'll talk to my daughter and tall her not to bother you again. Besides, something like what she has done to you should not be forgotten; she will be punished for what she has done to you.

- How did you find out? -Carlisle pulled away from her and looked into her eyes while he talk.

-Most of yours classmates , and your teacher, who was just entering the gym saw her, how she pushed you and you fell, so they didn't had time to stop her - A yawn left her mouth involuntarily. She needed to sleep -I'll let you sleep. I have to go home to take some stuff; Esme will stay with you for a while so you're not alone. We've talked to your parents and they have tall us they will come as soon as they can, okay? -She nodded. -Sweet dreams, baby, -the last thing she felt before falling asleep was a gentle kiss on her forehead.

...

- ALICE! -The loud scream sounded through the house followed by a big door bang.  
Alice ran downstairs warned by her father's scream. Edward who was in the kitchen went to into the hall, frightened.

- What up, Dad? - They asked simultaneously.

-You -Carlisle said, pointing Alice -To my office, now. And you-he pointed Edward this time -I want you to stay in the living room without leaving until I finished with your sister, I want to talk to you.

The two brothers nodded frightened by the authoritative voice of his father, he had never used that tone with his family before.

Alice followed her father to the office, once inside she sat in a chair. His father stood beside her chair and turned her chair to look directly in her eyes and without a desk between them.

-Alice, has your mother or have I done something wrong at the time of educating you? Teach you values? Teach you to be responsible and polite with others?

-No Daddy, why do you ask? Have I done something wrong? -She asked in an innocent voice and face, as if several hours before she had done nothing.

- Are you going to say me you haven't pushed Bella down the stairs? Alice made as she was surprised.

- Me? Did that bitch told you that? How would I do something like that? She wants to destroy our family; you don't even trust me now.

-I trusted you, Alice. And no, she has not told me there are witnesses of your amazing achievement- Carlisle said sarcastically. Alice turned pale when she heard that -Now I want you to give me your car keys, cell phone and credit cards.

-But, Dad...

-"But Dad", nothing! You are punished indefinitely. You're not going out, you will not see Jasper, just when you are at school, and you can't make phone calls with the fixed phone and no shopping. Your mother and I will take care to ride your brother and you to school and back home after. And neither are you touching a computer. What you have done is too serious. You could have killed a person by God shakes Alice. You would have become a murderer. Is that how we raised you? For you to do something like that? We are very disappointed with you; I never thought you would have done something like this, not you, not precisely you. Now give me everything I asked -Alice who by that time was heartbroken and crying pulled out his cell phone and credit cards, which she always carried with her and gave it to his father. Then she stood up and turned around before leaving.

-Daddy...

-I don't want to hear you Alice, I need to think. Before leaving to your room tell Edward to come.

Carlisle sat behind his desk and leaned back closing his eyes. He needed to think. This was too much. Some knocks on the door brought him out of his thoughts before telling Edward to enter.

I tell you what's happening.

-Edward, sit down please. Your sister is punished indefinitely. In case you have not heard about it, she has tried to end your son's life and she almost killed Bella by the way.

-Alice would never be able to do something like that. If the one tolling you this was Isabella, she lied to you.

-She didn't lie to me because she hasn't told me. Well, not directly, besides, she was not the first person who told me. Both her teacher and a couple of his classmates have witnessed the incident -Edward was pale as paper knowing that her sister was able to do something like that. His sister was unable to kill a fly. How could she push Isabella down the stairs? As much as she didn't get along with her, she would have never done that.

-Are you sure Alice...?

-Yes, Edward. I'm sure, but I sent you here to talk about this.

-So what for? -He asked, impatiently because he wanted to go see Alice, talk to her and calm her, if he could, as well as, scolding her for making such stupidity.

-First of all, just if you're interested, both, Bella and your child are fine, although they are very weak. Bella will have to rest until she comes up with the second trimester. Now she runs more risk of abortion than ever, and truth to be told I don't even know if she will be able to go ahead with the pregnancy, but of course she does not know, that and is not the first thing I want you to say to her when she comes back home, if you talk to her-something really small shifted in Edward's heart, but he assumed it was because of what his sister had been about to do. -Now to the point. Didn't I say I wanted you to take off the basketball team? You have to work and haven't found anything jet. The game takes time away from what really matters.

- I thought...

-What did you think Edward? That I was just joking? Tomorrow I will ride you to school and before I left for the hospital I'll stop to talk to your coach. Tomorrow you are not going to train with the team; you will exercise with the rest your classmates. And you will start working as soon as I found you a work, something with that? -Edward just shook his head. -Okay, now leave me alone, I have many things I need to think about.

As Edward closed the door Carlisle leaned back in his chair again trying to find a solution. It was clear that he couldn't deal with so many things and his wife couldn't control two rebellious teenagers who were angry and a pregnant girl with such a delicate health as Bella. There was only one solution. He would have to call him.

…

Two days after Bella was discharge, and she was finally going home, even though she was very scared. Scared because in that same house she would have to deal with Alice and Edward, and if they hated her before now she couldn't how they would treat her, but it was the only place she could go to, she couldn't stay in her parents' home with abortion risk. So that now she had no choice but to stay at the Cullen's.

Esme had been wonderful the days she had been in the hospital, she never left her alone, and she was always trying to make her forget what happened, playing cards or watching TV programs. His father and Carlisle had taken turns staying each one a night as they both had to get up early and on the little bed the room had they couldn't sleep at all. His mother wanted to stay, but Charlie hadn't allowed her by saying she had to take care of herself and sleep well, something Bella had not understood. Her parents had been holding back information lately, she could noticed it when they talked at night, and if she already was worried for her mother she was even more worried now, after her father's words.

Before leaving the hospital she had an ultrasound and it looked like things were improving and that make her extremely happy, her baby was improving, the baby would be healthy and she would be very happy, happier than she had ever been before.

The Cullen house was very quiet, it was Friday, so both Alice and Edward were in class and Carlisle would leave to the hospital once he had checked she was fine and that she had anything she needed. She was lying on her extremely comfortable bed in her room. That room filled her with peace, the walls were painted in a pale pink and furniture was dark wood colored, she had a library and a desk where she could make her class assignment. There were several landscape paintings hanged on the wall, beside her bed a nice nightstand on which she had her alarm clock. Carlisle and Esme flitted around making sure she was comfortable and had everything on hand, when a man's deep voice was heard in the hallway.

-I'm home. I have returned home!- A short back curly haired boy, with the same blue eyes as Carlisle had and dimpled cheeks as the ones Edward and Esme had when they smiled, walked into her bedroom. He seemed like he was seven feet tall and that he was going to explode with the muscles he had.

-Emmett, honey, I didn't knew you were coming- Esme ran to his son and hugged him tightly, Carlisle followed his wife and greeted his soon with a hug.

-Dad called me a couple days ago. He told me everything that was going on with the idiots of my brothers and I decided it was time to come home. I asked for the removal in college and now I'm going to study at UCLA, takes me about an hour to get there, but I haven't got classes until two, so no problem.

Esme had watery eyes because of how considered his eldest son was.

- And where's Rosalie sweetheart?

-She'll come in a couple of days, she also has requested a transfer, but she has had a few problems -looked in Bella's direction and approached her. -So you're Bella. I'm Emmett, the eldest of the Cullen brothers. Thanks for giving headache to my brothers, they deserve it, they are too spoiled and it is time they start to mature- Emmett, bent down and hugged her gently, not wanting to hurt her.

-Oh, Emmett, don't be so mean to them-Esme defend them.

-I'm not bad, Mom, I just tell the truth. They've always had what they wanted, it is time them to notice that you don't always achieve what you want. They have to grow up, especially now that Edward is going to be a father. I'll have a little nephew- he said with a big smile on his face. Suddenly the smile disappeared and became very serious -Mom, where's lunch?

…

…

…

**FIRST OF ALL I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR UPDATING THIS LATE!**

**But,****as**** it ****has****been****my fault I will****send****a preview of the****next chapter to****all****of you who leaves a review =)****  
****So now****, what ****do you think****will happen****?  
****Thanks for reading,**** I ****promise to update ****sooner**** and not****three weeks late :(**

**THAAANKS (L)**

**Nina McCarthy**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: owns twilight and Heather Doll owns the story I'm just translating it.**

**REMEMBER**, if you want a **PREVIEW **of the **NEXT CHAPTER**before I upload it, write a review and I will send it to you. Thanks!

…

…

…

**Chapter 5**

The bell indicating the end of class rang and all teenagers who were in their classrooms ran to their lockers to pick up and go home. It was Friday, the most awaited day for everyone, and nobody wanted to stay longer than necessary in high school.

Edward was on his way to the parking lot to wait for his father who was in his way to pick him up, his sister had practice with the cheerleaders and the team was also having training, but because of his father, he was no longer part of the team. He saw a Cadillac Escalade parked and leaning on it he could see Charlie, who raised his hand and with a slight movement told him to approach to him. Edward walk towards him grudgingly and doing nothing to hide it.

- What do you what Mr. Swan?

The parking lot was almost empty. Charlie approached Edward and held him by the collar of his shirt.

-If you insult my daughter again, or treat her in a way she doesn't deserve to and I found out, consider yourself dead. Do you understand? She will be your child's mother, and she deserves respect- Charlie shook him -And tell your sister to be careful. She touches my daughter again, and she may not be able to tell it.

- Mr. Swan, let me go!

-Grow up boy! In a few months you will have a child to look up for, and he or she will need you. Hopefully you will open your eyes soon, because if you don't, in some years you will look back and regret the decisions you once made.

Without another word, he got in the car and disappeared down the road.

…

-No, I refuse to allow my child to work as waiter- Esme said raising her voice.

-It's a job, just like many others and as worthy as them, honey. I worked as a waiter when you got pregnant, don't you remember?

-Yeah, I know, we had no money by that time, but now we do, there's no need for Edward to work- Carlisle approached her al took Esme's face gently to stare her.

-Esme, my love. Edward has to grow up, it's not just for the money, he needs to know that life it's not as easy as he think it is. It's not easy to look after a child, and he has to know it.

-I know, Carlisle, I know, but it might be a better job for him.

-So tell me which one! Without the grad... it's not a lot he can do.

-And how about babysitting? If he is going to become a father, he will need to practice- Emmet said while he entered to the kitchen and saw her parents discussing which job would be better for his brother. Esme separated from her husband and hug her son.

-That's a great idea Emmett! Some friends of mine have a little boy, he is two-years-old and they were looking for nanny to look after him while they work- Esme said- What do you think Carlisle?

-Definitely not a bad idea. Do you have their phone number honey? I will call them whim I g to the school to get the kids.

Esme gave the phone number. Carlisle got to his fabulous blue Audi and dialed the number putting the headset.

-Who's this? - A man's voice asked.

- Are you Mr. Dawson?

-Yes, I am, but who are you?

-My name is Carlisle Cullen and my wife is a friend of yours.

-Ah, yes, the Cullen's. Tell me, what do you need?

-My wife has told me that you're searching for a nanny to look after your child and it just happens that one of my children it's looking for work. He's going to be a father in a few month and we think it's a good idea for him to work with children. Have you found someone already?

-No, not for now, but if you are interested, we could give you a moth to test you son and see how he makes out with our girl.

-Oh, that sounds good. When he could start?

-This afternoon if you want!

-Done. I will go this afternoon with my son I we can make presentations

Carlisle, staid a few seconds more speaking and hung just when he was arriving to the school parking lot. Edward was waiting for him to arrive seating down in the near. He left his backpack in the back seats and sat next to his father.

-Hello son- Edward answered him with a brief "hello"- We have found you a job. You start this afternoon-Edward choked on his own saliva and turn to his father.

-What?

-Well, this afternoon you start working; it's not hard to understand.

-And can you tell me in what I am supposed to work for now on?

-Babysitting.

Edward opened his eyes and stared open-mouthed. He didn't know what to say.

-You're kidding right?

-No I´m not kidding Edward. You are going to work taking care of a baby, which in this case it's a girl.

-You're crazy? Do you think that girl can survive if I'm the one taking care of her?

-Yes I think so, Edward- Carlisle looked to his son for a moment- Besides, you have to learn how to deal with a child. It would be better if it was just a baby but I guess that a two-years-old child id enough.

-You're crazy- was the last think Edward told to his father.

...

There were five minutes left, before the training was started and everybody was waiting outside the gym, the couches didn't let them enter before the time. Alice was leaning against the wall, depressed and angry about his father's punishment."What I am supposed to do without my credit cards?" she thought.

A tall boy with curly blond hair approached her at a slow pace. His eyes where light blue with small black stripes. He was thin and a bit muscled and was wearing the team's uniform.

-Hello Alice.

-Jasper- Alice said with a happy smile on his face. She approached Jasper to kiss him, but he pulled her away- What's wrong? Why do you push me away? - She asked puzzled.

-I know what you did yesterday, and about Isabella. I can't believe you did that. It's not something I thought you could do, aren't you ashamed? You could have killed her- Alice was shocked, she thought Jasper would be the only one not judging her.

-I just did what I had to- Jasper laughed.

-What you had to do? You say it as if it was an obligation. You were about to commit a crime. And you know what Alice?

-What? - She answered whit a weak voice due to the tears struggling to leave her eyes.

-That I am ashamed. It embarrassed me to be with you after what you did, and scares me to think you'd be able to do something similar again. I don't want to live with that fear. You are too childish. Do you think that baby -he said softly so no one could listen -Will separate you from your brother? It's pathetic. I don't want to be with a jealous and envious girl. I think we'd better give us a time for us to think of everything. I have to think whether I want to be with you and you have to think about what you've done, you have to grow up, even if it is just a little.

-No, Jasper, don't leave me, please-Alice grabbed his shirt, begging.

-Alice, no, you have to think about what you have done and show me you can be a good person.

In that moment, the gym doors opened and Jasper walked away, going along with his classmates.

Alice fell to his knees, crying in pain. Now she was beginning to wonder if his behavior was appropriate.

…

-How are you feeling Bella? Esme asked, entering into her room with a tray of food in her hands.

-A little tired and bored. Being in bed is boring I don't know what to do -she said pouting.

-Dear, it's normal but they will only be a few weeks and time passes very quickly- She left the tray on the table and sat next to Bella -Look I brought you a chicken soup and sautéed vegetables.

Bella looked at the tray contents and began to feel how her stomach was churning. The smell of food seemed disgusting. She began to salivate, feeling how her stomach began to contract.

-Bella you're running pale are you okay?

Bella didn't have time enough to answer. She got up running to the bathroom to throw up.

Five minutes later she was sitting with her back against the wall and his head thrown back while Esme spent a wet cloth over his face.

- Are you feeling better Bella?

-Yes I don't know what just happened to me when I wanted to throw up when I smelled the food vomit.

-Love, it's normal in a few months you will feel better towards the food.

-I wish it doesn't happen again,-she said as she got up from the ground with Esme's help.

-Come to the kitchen, with me while I make you something new to eat.

-I can eat what's in my room.

-If you don't want to throw up again don't do it.

...

Mr. Dawson's house was small, whit a single flat. The garage wasn't big enough to handle more than two cars, and as it was full they had to park outside. They rang the bell twice before a tall brown haired man and with a bit overweight opened the door.

-Oh, you must be Mr. Cullen, and this boy in here must be your soon.

-That's right Mr. Dawson. I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my soon Edward- Mr. Dawson reached out to greet them.

-Nice to meet you, you can call me Jack, please come inside- He get out of the way to let them get in the house. The hall was small and on the right hand there was a cupboard in which they could leave their coats. They went to the living room, which was pretty messy, the floor was full of pink toys and the little brown haired girl with a princess gown was feeding a doll.

-Excuse the mess please- Jack ran a hand through his hair, showing nervousness.

- It doesn't matter, it's usual when kids are around.

- Cady, cone here, I want you to meet someone- The baby girl raised her head and ran towards her father.

-Who daddy? - Asked the little one, Mr. Dawson picked her up.

-Look they are Dc. Cullen and his son Edward who will take care of you while we are working- he explained- Say hello!

-Hello Dc. Cullen and Edward- she said raising her little hand and moving it in all directions.

The three men were talking for a few minutes, when a small woman appeared on the room; she was a bit overweight and had brown hair. She was wearing a gray suit and black heals.

-Good afternoon, I'm Betsy, Cady's mother- she greeted- It's everything ready, honey? - She asked her husband.

He answered yes and they say goodbye to the girl before leaving talking with Carlisle. Edward looked to the little girl without knowing what the hell was he supposed to do.

-Edward, pee.

-What? - He asked not understanding Cady.

-I said that I want to pee!

-Oh, yeah... Um what do you want with that?

-Take me to the bathroom- she said clasping her legs in order not to pee.

-Yeah, bathroom- Edward raised Cady on his arms not without difficulty and took her to the bathroom, after asking her where was it supposed to be.

After leaving the bathroom they returned to the leaving room and Edward sat down on the brown leader couch putting his feet on the table while searching for the remote. Cady sat down beside him but she got bored and started to pull Edwards shirt.

-What do you want? - Asked jaded.

-Let's go play something, this is boring.

-Not now Cady, I'm watching the game.

The girl kept insisting but as Edward was not paying any attention she started to scream until Edward turned the TV off.

-OK, let's go play something, but close your mouth, please!

Cady shut up instantly and took Edwards hand to take him to her bedroom, which was quite big and completely pink. In front of him there was a cupboard with a window above, the curtains where, of course pink. Attached to one wall there was a little bed with a pink teddy beat on it. There were several tables in the middle of the room to play different games, and on the wooden floor he could see some pink rugs.

-What do you want to play with? - Edward asked defeated by a two-years-old girl.

-To... tea time, I will be the Mrs. and you will be my guest.

And that's how the hours passed. The little girl got bored too quickly so they were changing games constantly. They started playing to take care, after dad they play with her dolls, fortunately she didn't touch his hair, and she also forced him to play hiding and doctors. Three hours later they fall sleep on the couch from exhaustion and that's how Cady's parents and Carlisle found them.

-How was your first day babysitting?

-Horrible. She was unstoppable dad. Please don't make go back there. I have been the entire afternoon playing with some dolls. Please. - Edwards pleaded.

-I´m afraid that is going to be impossible.

-Dad...- He cried.

...

Bella spoke with her parents every night. She didn't saw her mother since the day she got out of the hospital, and that was more than a month ago, thought she saw her father once in two days, and she couldn't understand that. She didn't know why her mother seemed so distant when they speak and each time she asked her why she wouldn't pay her a visit Renee kept quiet and told her she had to hang up.

Bella was almost in the second trimester of her pregnancy and that day she had to go to the doctor. She had noticed that her clothes not longer fitted her and she had been staring to the little growing bump, she wanted the baby to move and feel it.

After waiting half an hour she entered the office.

-Good morning Bella, how are you feeling?

-Bette, the nauseas are going down finally- she answered while she sat down in front of the desk.

-I'm glad about that, have you notice any problem since you where admitted? Bleeding, pelvic pain...

-No, nothing, I have been goof.

-That's perfect. Come here, take your clothes of, we are going to see how much weigh you have taken.

Bella took her clothes of staying just with her bra and panties before getting on the scale. The doctor started to move some weight balances until they were balanced, after that she wrote the number on the paper.

-This is wonderful; you have gained more than 4 pounds. Now come with e to the stretcher.

Bella lay back and noticed how a cold gel was being put on her belly, in order to start the ultrasound. Some spots appeared on the scream, as they have appeared the last time, but this time they were easier to see them.

-Can you see it properly Bella? - She nodded- It seems like everything it's going well. Now he or her ears and eyes are formed, well almost, the hands are already there and it is going to start sucking his or her finger. It measures 3 inches and weighs about half a pound.

When the doctor finished doing the ultrasound, Bella got dressed and sat down in front of the desk again.

-I will prescribe you some calcium pills to make sure the baby doesn't have any problem ok? - Bella nodded again- You are not in abortion risk anymore, but you must continue carefully. And that's all, I see you next month.

Bella took the ultrasounds photographs and after saying goodbye she left the office. She was walking to ask for an appointment for the next month when she saw her mother's back and approached her. She was happy to see her mother but she didn't expect what she saw next.

-Mom- She screamed.

Renee turned around and her growing stomach came into Bella's view, which stopped her walking, opening her mouth and eyes, in surprise. She looked like she was pregnant or better yet, she was pregnant and Bella didn't know anything about it. Her parent's hadn't told her anything, they didn't trust her enough. Renee, like Bella didn't know what to say, she didn't expect to see her daughter about her pregnancy yet and less in that area of the hospital. She approached her daughter and before she could say a word Bella started to speak.

-Mom, why haven't you told me?

-Bella, baby, I was thinking on doing it, but when we found that you were pregnant and after that everything that has come around, we didn't want to upset you, and we didn't know how to say it either.

-But mom... how?

-I am going to tell you baby, but let's go take a coffee.

They left the hospital without saying a word to each other, the tension was palpable and neither of them knew what to say. They soon arrived to a bar near the hospital and they asked for a decaf, when the waitress brought they're order Renee started to speak.

-I'm so sorry I haven't told you anything Bella, but you have to understand me, you were so weak and we were afraid you could alter because of the news.

-Couldn't you tell me anything when I was better?

-We didn't know how to do it already.

-How long are you mom?

-Five months.

-Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant before you knew I was?

-Do you remember five years ago when we, your father and I told you, you were going to have a brother or a sister?- Bella nodded- I guess you can also remember I suffer an abortion two days after that- Bella nodded again- That's why we didn't told you anything, just in case I lost the baby. We didn't want to create false illusions, we were waiting to finish the first trimester of the pregnancy before telling you something.

-I get it mom, but I would have like to know you were pregnant because you told me you were and no this way.

-I know sweetie.

-However, how did you do it? You have been trying for years and you didn't achieve it.

-We went to an in vitro clinic. After almost fourteen years we thought it was the beast choice. Your father and I are still young and we wanted more children.

-Do you all ready know if it's going to be a boy or a girl? - Renee smiled and nodded.

-Yes, a boy and a girl- Bella gasped and nearly choked on her coffee.

-Are you saying you are going to have identical twins?

-Well, they are not identical, since they are a boy and a girl- She corrected- It's usual when in vitro.

-Wow, I don't know what to say mom, I guess... congratulations.

-But... how are you? It's everything going all right?

-Yeah, the doctor told me everything was going perfect. She has given me some calcium pills. Do you want to see the ultrasound?

Renee accepted happily, it was the first time she could see her grandchildren.

…

…

…

**GOD, you can't even imagine how ashamed I am for not updating earlier... but I have my reasons. My eyes were bad and I couldn't see well so I was unable to translate, then it was my birthday and ... I got a trip to Londoon! :) The term exams where after that and finally today I made the only retake I had and I had started writing like crazy =)**

**I know that it's no excuse but I will try to update earlier and of course as I said earlier I will send you small piece of the next chapter if you leave me a review just telling me your opinion or what do you think will happen.**

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO LEFT A REVIEW THE LAST CHAPTER**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR CONTINUE READING, I LOVE YOU ALL (L) 3**

**Nina McCarthy**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: owns twilight and Heather Doll owns the story I'm just translating it.**

**REMEMBER**, if you want a **PREVIEW **of the **NEXT CHAPTER**before I upload it, write a review and I will send it to you. Thanks!

…

…

…

**CHAPTER 6**

Bella arrived home thougfull after the talk she had with her mother. She was still hurt with her parents for keeping her mother's pregnancy in secret, they didn't believe in her. She went to the living room and sat down on the couch staring at nothing in particular.

-What's wrong Bella? Has the doctor told you something it isn't right- Rosalie, a beautiful blue eyed blonde girl asked, she looked like a magazine model. Bella turned and looked her with tearful eyes.

-My mom is pregnant, she is going to have two babies, and she hasn't even told me about it- Bella answered with some tears running down her cheeks- I have found her on the hospital and that's why I know it now, I'm sure she wouldn't have told me anything until they were born- Rosalie approached her and embraced her.

-It´s over now, honey. Don't worry about that anymore. Crying doesn't make any good to the baby.

-But it hurts, Rosalie! It hurts. I'm her daughter and she hasn't told me a word about it.

-Bella, what you must do right now is to be happy, for your mother and for that baby you are carrying in your womb. Live the situation as it is, you are going to be the mother of a beautiful baby and a big sister to two little babies and that's the only thing you have to worry about right now.

-I know and I am happy, I always wanted to have siblings, but I didn't want to hear about that in this way.

-Came on Bella, stop it. Don't think about that more. Now tell me- Rose smiled- What did the doctor say? Do you have the ultrasound photos? - Bella reached her purse and took her babies pictures.

-Here- She handed Rose the pictures- The Doctor has told me that now it measures about half an inch, isn't that wonderful?- Rose nodded, looking the ultrasounds lovingly.

-Bella, do you know what I have been thinking about?- Bella shocked her head and waited to Rose to say something- I think we should go shopping, the clothes you are wearing now, are going to start being small, and I want to give a gift to my future niece or nephew.

-But we don't know whether it is a boy or a girl jet Rose.

-That's not a problem, we can buy things in neutral colors like green or white or even yellow, what do you think?

-It's not a bad idea, and you are right about the clothes, they are already getting small.

-Ok, so let's go call Esme, she's going to be happy to come with us. Besides, I think she is starting to make the drawings for the baby's room. She what's it her grandson at home.

Rosalie advised Esme who accepted delighted. She climbed upstairs to her room to pick her back, when she was going down again she meet her daughter.

-Hey mom, where are you going?

-I'm going shopping Alice.

-Mommy, can I go? Please, please, please- She pleaded clasping her hands and looking her mother with puppy eyes.

-As you wish my dear, but you know you can't buy anything as long as you are still grounded- Alice's face saddened remembering her punishment.

-I know mom, but at least I can visit my favorite shops and see the new items they have brought, and I can also smell that wonderful essence of new fabric. I have been more than month and a half without stepping in a store; I need it, even if I can't buy anything.

-All right then, go get your things I will wait you downstairs- Esme continued going down when her daughters voice stopped her.

-Where are we going mom? -Esme turned to answer her daughter.

-To the shopping center in the avenue, we are going to buy some pre-mom clothes and baby clothes of course.

-Does that mean Isabella is going with us?

-Yeah baby, Bella is coming- Alice's happiness flew away in that moment and was replace by hate.

-In that case I prefer to stay at home. I'm not going anywhere with that thing- She turned around and returned upstairs.

-Alice! - Esme yelled, but she ignored her mother's calls and continue running to her room before closing the door whit a loud bang.

Esme went downstairs shaking her head; she still couldn't believe her little girl could behave that way. She did know how her husband and herself had spoiled their two young children; it was when they arrived when things started to go better for them economically. She had fell in love with Carlisle when they were both so young, their families where both wealthy but competing with each other so when they found out they were together, they were kicked from their houses and had to found a way to survive, feed themselves and rent a small apartment. They started to work in different places while studying and latter they had to take care of their firs soon Emmett. Eighteen years ago Carlisle's father got sick and in order not to lose everything he had won while living he gave everything to his only child, Carlisle. Thanks to that thing got better for them and three years after Carlisle finished his medical career and she finished her interior architecture career making their earn to grow working on that they studied about.

Now she didn't know how to make her children more humble, better people. Everything was very complicated now, especially for Edward, he needed to grow up, if not things could became really difficult for him, and Esme didn't want to see her grandchildren growing up without a proper father.

…

-Bella, look, this is pretty.

Rose had a wonderful little dress in two different shades of pink on her hands, the color was not her most favorite one but she had to admit that the dress was beautiful. She took it and put it on the pile of the stuff she was going to take home. Everything she took was going to be paid by Esme, so she decided not to take much.

She took a pair of jeans, two skirts, some jackets and about five shirts a part of the dress. Later they went to a lingerie store so that she could by a few bras because the ones she already had were starting to get small; however the funniest moment of the whole evening was when they went to the baby store. The tiny clothes, the soft toys, the cribs, everything was just beautiful. Bella's hormones started to fail her making her eyes to drop a few tears.

Bella stopped in front of a shelf and picked up a small brown newborn pajama with a matching hat, the pajamas shirt and pants were as soft as the velvet. As she saw them she knew there were for her baby, whether it was a boy or a girl.

-Bella, it's beautiful, we are going to buy it- Bella didn't say anything because she really loved that pyjama.

...

-Eddie, you've been perfect... as always- a blonde girl, was lying on the bed completely naked and half of her body was on top of Edward.

-Yeah, Irina it's been perfect- the girl bit her lip and then she went down to lick Edwards neck while one of her hands was lowering from his abdomen- Stop it Irina- She ignored him- Irina I told you to stop it- Edward pusher her off, got up and started to look for his clothes.

-What's wrong with you Edward? - She asked covering her nakedness whit the thin sheet.

-Nothing, I just need to go home, I told my parents I would be home soon.

-Oh, come on Eddie, stay a little longer. We will have a good time.

-I can't Irina, sorry- he approached her and give her a light kiss on the lips- see you soon, goodbye.

As he left the house and entered to his car - yes they had finally given him his car- and dialed.

-When are you coming bunny? I'm waiting for you.

-sorry Heidi but my dad called and I have to go home. Would you like to skip class tomorrow and hang out?

-Ok Bunny, I forgive you this time but only because we are going to be al the morning together.

They continued talking for a few minutes before she turned the engine on and left towards her home.

...

...

3 months later…

Bella was already on her seventh moth of her pregnancy, and it was two month ago that her baby had started to move. She had also returned to high Scholl and her pregnancy was no longer a secret neither was it who the baby's father was.

Despite all the ultrasounds they had made her they couldn't find out the baby's sex, the baby didn't let them see it, so they didn't know and that make Bella more impatient for the delivery.

Her belly was not something she could hide, she had gained twelve kilos and the doctor had told her that the bay was around six hundred gr and was about forty cm long. Everything was the same as on the beginning, Edward didn't say her a single word and Alice tried to make her life hell when there was nobody else near them. Rose and Emmett where like her brothers and Mrs. and Ms. Cullen where like her parents. The only new thing that had happened in those months was that no longer than a month ago her mother had given birth to her siblings by a C-section surgery. Now they were growing daily and if she didn't see them for a day it seemed like a month had passed without seeing them. Just two month more and she could have her own child with her.

On a Saturday morning when she was alone at home, well Edward was there but it was as she was alone, someone knocked on the door; she got up difficulty from her chair and went down to open the door, when she arrived Edward was already opening the door. She was going to turn around and leave to her bedroom when her mother's voice stopped her.

-Bella, love, what a pleasure to see you- he hugged her gently so as not to hurt her- You're so beautiful- He left her and went to Edward- You can't imagine how happy I am that you come. Charlie come on bring the baby's- She told to her husband- Let's go to the living room, I want to speak to you.

Charlie entered with the twins' car and various bags hanging from his shoulders, which was strange for Bella and headed to the living room. Once there, the four of them sat down and Renee started to speak.

-You see guys, tomorrow, Its going to be twenty years since Charlie and I know each other and even though we were not together yet we want to celebrate and we are going to a little mountain house for some days. Since you are going to be parents soon we thought...

-You thought it Renee- Charlie corrected her.

-Ok, whatever. We thought you could stay with the twins these few days to practice a little bit. We are coming back next Saturday, we will leave you our phones in case you have any problem and you need us. We have all ready spoken to Esme and Carlisle and they agree you two to take care of Charlie Jr. and Madison.

-No mom, you can't do that- Bella complained.

-Of course I can.

-But I'm tired mom.

-You will be more tired when the baby arrives.

-I refuse to do that- Edward spoke.

-You can't refuse, young man. You two are going to have a baby and you need to start to speak with each other. Besides I know you have been working as a babysitter, so it won't be that hard to take care of a baby now.

-Have you been working as a babysitter? - Bella asked, she didn't know he was working at anything.

-My parents force me to, and it's not a baby, there are two.

-That's why you are two; you need to take care of the baby's together. And you can't just leave the baby's to Carlisle and Esme, they will be watching you all the week to see if you are taking goof care of them, and that you don't leave each other in charge of the baby's- Renee stood up and shocked her skirt as if she had dust on it- You have everything in that bag, milk powder, diapers, wipes, clothes, creams, soaps, combs, well everything a baby needs. Charlie please, go take what we left there- Renee left her house keys on Bella's hands- just in case you need something else. Your father is leaving the travel crib and the bath besides the door. You have to bath them every day, they eat once every three hours and before they eat you must change their diaper and don't forget to take out the gas- she said while she started to walk towards the door- You have to take them out every day.

-Mom, you can't leave them here- Bella sed.

-Good bye guys, see you in a week. Take good care of the baby's- after that the left the house closing the door behind them and leaving the boys alone and bewildered in the hall.

-Perfect, now we have to spend a week taking care of brats- Edward said.

-You are going to take care of one of them Edward, don't forget it.

-leave me alone, I have enough taking care of one baby; I don't want to hear to you.

Just then Charlie Jr. started crying waking her sister up and making her also cry. Bella and Edward approached the children to try and calm them put neither one of them knew what was happening and they couldn't make them quiet. Half and our later Edward spoke.

-Why don't we try to feed them? Maybe they are hungry.

- Ok, do you know hoe to prepare a bottle?

-Nop, you?

-Neither.

-Then, we are on the right way... -Edward said.

Even though neither one of them knew how to prepare a bottle, they went to the kitchen and left the babies crying in their hammocks while they started to heat the water and to read the milk powder instructions.

Forty-five minutes, six tries and after leaving the kitchen really dirty with water and milk powder, the twins where eating quietly in one in one of the boys arms. That was the first time they did something together without any hurtful words involved.

-Who are they going to spend the time with? -Bella asked.

-With you of course.

-I thought you were going to take care of them tonight.

-Yes of course... you think so much and you know nothing.

On that moment both couples Carlisle and Esme, and Emmett and Rosalie entered to the kitchen. They found Edward and Bella arguing about who was going to stay with the babies.

-Why don't you sleep on the same room? That way both of you can take care of the baby's- Everyone turned to look at Emmett as Carlisle come up with an idea.

-That's a good idea, and that's what you two are going to do- Carlisle agreed.

-I'm not going to sleep whit that.

-That is Bella ass- she answered.

-Shut up both of you. You are going to sleep on the same room the whole week and that's all.

Edward and Bella decided to remain silent, knowing that no matter what they said, they would have to sleep in the same bedroom they wanted or not.

That night the fight between them started as fast as always. At 3 AM both of them were lying on the same bed separated by a pillows barrier not to touch each other. Bella couldn't sleep properly due to her bulging belly and was pretty uncomfortable and kelp moving trying to find a right position in the tiny space she had.

-Isabella, would you stop moving- Edward complained, he was starting to get angry with the fact that Bella was not letting him sleep in peace.

-My name is Bella and if you would have not let me pregnant, you wouldn't be complaining now, so shut up.

-I don't know if the baby is mine jet, maybe I ask for a paternity test after birth.

-I don't really care, ask it if you want you and now be quiet, I want to sleep- Bella continued and Edward tired of the situation took a pillow and threw it to her- What the hell are you doing dickhead?- Bella sat up on the bed and hated Edward back.

-Oh come on!

They started a pillow fight and before they could notice they were tussling lying in the bed, Edward on top of Bella.

-You're a fool- Edward approached his head to Bella's to return the insult. Suddenly their faces where to close and their lips were about to touch each other. He realized about that closeness and something in his heart was telling him to move and kiss her.

"What are you thinking about Edward? Kiss her? At the end she is going to be right and I am a fool" Edward said to himself.

He took out of his head the thought of kissing Bella again and focused on further struggling with her, which had not realized about what had happened to Edward seconds before. They were fighting and cursing each other when their voices woke the twins.

-Look what have you done, you have woken them up- Edward said separating Bella from his body and going to turn the light on.

-Not I have, make that plural, we have. As far as I know I was not the only one swearing- Bella took Madison in her arms and started to rock her to relax her.

When he saw Bella with the baby in her harms, something inside of him moved, he approached to the portable crib and took the other child in his arms. That time Edward couldn't deny to himself what he felt inside. He had never felt that way before.

...

-Wow, what's to that bitter face of you Edward? - Emmett asked meeting his brother in the pool.

Edward couldn't stop to think about what happened the night before, he knew that if Bella would have stopped fighting against him, he would have kissed her; he didn't knew what had he felt either when he saw Bella holding Madison, would he felt the same way with his own child?

-Earth to Edward- Edward was surprised to see his brother near him, since he arrived home, they barely exchange a word.

-What are you doing here? -Edward asked his brother.

-What? Now I'm not allowed to take a bath in the pool with my little brother?

-Came on Emmett, you haven't talk to me since you arrived here but to scold me.

-That's because you need to grow up. In two months there's going to be a little one who is going to need you 24/7 and you will take care of said little one since he or she is 18 years. You can't continue being so childish, things are will go wrong for you if you continue this up.

-Do you think I don't know that? But it's complicated Emmett. I don't even know if that baby it's mine yet.

-It's not that you don't know, it's just that you don't want to see it. Come on Edward, you know as well as I do, That Bella would never do something like that, say the baby it's you when it's not... no way dude. I know her, I have been trying to know her these past three months, something you must have done, and I certainly know Bella is not lying, she is unable to do so, she is not god at it- Emmett laughed remembering- When she is laying she becomes red as a tomato, she waves her hands and stutters. If she was lying we would have noticed by now.

-I don't know Emmett, I'm not sure.

-Ok man, you will notice that when your son or daughter which is not letting itself to be seen, born. By the way, you should call a truce with Bella, she is very sensitive right now, and more she will be the next few months.

-I will think about that- Emmett smiled ant passed an arm around his brothers' shoulders.

-Come on sickly, swim a bit?

...

They were all in the kitchen eating the delicious lasagna Esme had made them, they were silent and Alice's face was causing an uncomfortable tension in the air. Carlisle spoke trying to break the tension.

-Edward, have you been saving the money you have earned working?

-Yes dad, I have done what you told me to.

-How much do you have?

-About two thousand and five hundreds, why?

-I think it's time for you and Bella to start buying furniture and stuff for the baby. It's not long for the baby to be here and we don't want to be lack of something when the moment arrives, that would be a problem- Edward raised his head and looked to his father.

-Fine I will give the money to Bel... Isabella to buy anything she thinks the baby needs.

-No.

-No? Haven't you told me right now to give her the money?

-I have not said that- Carlisle corrected him- I have said that you two have to start buying things for the baby. This afternoon you are going to take Bella to a mall and you are going to start buying the essential things for the baby.

-I can't go today, I'm meeting some friends.

-Now you can't meet does friends of yours because you are about to be a father and you need things for the baby.

-Dad...

-Edward, I have said that you and Bella are going today and I don't want complains ok?

-Ok, fine.

-Bella?

-No problem- she answered even thought she didn't want to go with Edward to the mall.

-Ok, remember you need to take the twins with you- Both of them looked at each other wanting to complain but Carlisle continued talking- Don't say a word. They have been left to you; you two are their responsible this week so you have to take them with you- Bella and Edward nodded reluctantly.

...

-Well, where are we going now?

-I don't know, I guess some baby furniture store?

-You upset me- Edward answered.

Both of them headed to a nearby store were low price furniture was sell; they couldn't buy anything more expensive with the money Edward had won babysitting.

They started walking round the store until Bella stopped in front of a crib which matched with a little cupboard and a changer. The furniture was white with some few brown stars on it. She saw that not very far from where she was, there was a lamp, also white whit brown stars and it was the moment when she realized that was the bedroom she wanted for her baby. She ran her hand thought her belly to calm her baby which was moving restlessly and was kicking her ribs which was painful at times.

-Edward, come here- Bella asked him with a smile on her face.

-What do you want?-He answered when he reached her with the baby car.

-I like this one; I want it for my baby- Edward approached an employee to ask for the price.

-Excuse me, how much does that bedroom costs? - The man opened a huge folder and started to flip through until he found the price.

-The crib costs about two hundred and fifty dollars, the commode two hundred and seventy and the wardrobe three hundred dollars; if you are interested in everything they made a sum of eight hundred and twenty. Do you want it?

-Yeah, I think so- Edward answered shocked by the price

-Let me write it in case you want to look for more things, your name please?

-Edward Cullen.

-Edward...-Bella said.

-What?

-I want that lamp too.

-How much does that lamp He said pointing a lamp with little stars.

-Thirty dollars.

-Ok... I want that too. Something more? - Edward asked looking at Bella.

-No for now, but I want to keep looking.

They kept searching for more things until Edward spoke again.

-What else should we buy?

-Well... the stroller, the car seat, the swing, the bathtub, the furniture, a bassinet and I guess that's all for now

-We will need more? - Edward asked.

-What did you thing, that the crib was enough? - Bella said smiling.

-Well I...

-Come on let's keep looking

They continued looking and buying things until Edward's money was gone and they had to return home. They were able to buy everything they thought about plus a diapers container and a baby carrier.

…

…

…

**Sorry for being this late, but apparently I am unable to write faster… but I promise I am trying =) **

**I will try to update earlier and of course as I said earlier I will send you small piece of the next chapter if you leave me a review just telling me your opinion or what do you think will happen.**

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO LEFT A REVIEW THE LAST CHAPTER**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR CONTINUE READING, I LOVE YOU ALL (L) 3**

**Nina McCarthy**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: owns twilight and Heather Doll owns the story I'm just translating it.**

**REMEMBER**, if you want a **PREVIEW **of the **NEXT CHAPTER**before I upload it, write a review and I will send it to you. Thanks!

…

…

…

**CHAPTER 7**

-Bella, are you feeling ok? - Rose asked when she noticed that Bella was moving constantly on the couch.

That evening, they were all seating on the couch and on the floor watching a movie. It had been two months since Renee and Charlie had took the twins back home with them, and the Bella/Edward situation had returned to normality again, except when Carlisle forced them to go together to buy some new stuff for the baby.

Bella was laying down on one of the couches surrounded by pillows, but still she was not comfortable. A couple of days ago she had started to feel pain in her pelvic area, as if they were contractions, and frightened she had called Carlisle, who reassured her and talk to Esme to take her to the hospital so that they could have a check on her. At the end it turned out to be what is known as Braxton Hicks contractions, which were preparing her for the upcoming birth of her baby, so they sent her back home telling her to just rest. But that contractions were now painful, she could hardly sleep and the fact that she had to get up to the bathroom every two hours didn't help either.

-Yeah- she growled uncomfortably.

She was on the week thirty-three of her pregnancy and now she had only seven weeks to go. She wanted that time to pass as fast as possible. Esme, Rosalie and her mother were preparing her a Baby Shower for the following week and they had invited so many people that they had to hire a ballroom in a hotel. The only man invited to that party was Edward, and he was trying to wriggle out with thousands of excuses, nevertheless, nothing was enough for Esme and she had to threaten him with his car and his most favorite chocolate cookies. When she said those last words Edward agreed, all for the cookies.

Bella continued squirming uncomfortably on the couch until she gave a little kick to Edward, which was on floor.

-Mom! Bel... Isabella has attacked me- Everyone in the room laughed, except for Alice which gave Bella a murderous look- What's so funny? She hit me!

-Don't complain son, you know she has done it unintentionally. Besides if you had remembered to use the "protection" I gave you, you would have avoided the situation.

Bella stood up with great difficulty attracting everyone's attention.

-Where are you going? The film hasn't finished yet- Emmett asked.

-I am going to throw this baby down the toilet. God, I want the baby out of me! - She answered as she disappeared through the corridors to the bathroom.

...

The chair she was sat down at was really very uncomfortable, but she was on the week thirty-five of her pregnancy and she couldn't stand anything, everything was uncomfortable at this point and besides she needed to put a happy face for her mother, Esme, Rose and Rose's mother Lillian Hale; who had worked pretty hard for the Baby Shower. They were all crazy from Bella's point of view but they were so happy she couldn't deny anything about what they wanted.

Soon, a lot of people started to arrived, there were women she didn't even knew and some of her high school classmates, with whom she hadn't spoken in her entire life but still had gone just to gossip. They brought many different sizes present which they started to pile up on a table. On the main table there was a white four-story cake and decorated with little green flowers matching the rest of the room, besides that cake there was a smaller one made with diapers.

Many of the woman approached her to congratulate her about the baby, which hopefully would soon be with her, an to ask her how was she doing those last weeks of her pregnancy to which she answered with a brief "I'm fine thank you" for that, she received a few scolding's from her mother and Esme which were asking her to be nicer to their guests. But how would she be nice to them when she felt like a big deal?

A couple of hours later, Esme got up from her seat and with a little spoon she hit a glass.

-Girls- she started- it's time to open the presents!

They started to give Bella some of the packages they had previously left on the table. A woman gave her a towel heater; other ones were more practical and less imaginative so they gave her baskets with plenty of baby supplies on them like, creams, brushes or towels. One of the most popular gifts was the bottles, clothes, and a mobile for the crib so they could hear the baby without being in the same room and teddy bears. Truth to be told she wasn't sure what was she going to do with all that stuff. It was too much.

At eight o´clock all the women started to leave the party. The family girls, started to put everything in the car with Edward's help while Bella was inside waiting for them to finish and leave towards home. She was exhausted, sleepy and hungry, besides she needed to go to the bathroom, but she was unable to get up alone, she needed help for everything right now and she hated that. They finished soon, and the only vacant seat was on Edward's ride, it looked like they had done it on purpose, so she had no choice but to go with him. The baby was moving constantly and giving kick, which was now very uncomfortable and painful.

-Auch- She complained when she received a kick from the baby.

-It's everything okay? - Edward inquired nervously. He didn't want to presence the moment when Bella started the labor, he wouldn't know what to do, and Bella complaining made him think it could be the moment anytime; he wanted to be as far away as possible.

-I'm okay, just continue driving and shut up- she growled.

When they arrived home, Bella started to climb the stairs without saying anything; she was not in a good mood.

TWO DAYS LATER…

Alice was sleeping at a friend's house, or at least that was what she had said, Rosalie and Emmett were watching a movie in the cinema and they were planning on spending the evening on the Hale house and Carlisle and Esme had gone to a restaurant to celebrate their anniversary. The only ones at home were Bella and Edward, and the last one was there because he had been forced to, since the first couldn't stay alone. She had insisted she could stay in her parents' house perfectly, but Carlisle and Esme had decline the suggestion claiming that Renee was alone taking care of the twins and she couldn't do anything if Bella started to labor, which she think it was very unlikely as she was 35 weeks pregnant.

The clock on her nightstand marked three-thirty in the morning and Bella was wandering when Esme and Carlisle would arrive home. It was starting to be late and she was worried. She was feeling increasing pain in the pelvic area and this was starting to put her extremely nervous, she didn't know what to do. She was moving constantly searching for the right position but the pain never left her body, and they were even more frequent now. She thought that maybe she just needed to pee, so with no little effort, she got up and headed to the bathroom. Once there, she was putting on its place the gown her mother had given her when she felt how something was making her legs wet. She looked down and saw a little puddle around her. Her body began to tremble and she started to shock her head. Some minutes later, when a new contraction heat her, she realized, she needed to keep calm, and started to walk toward Edward's room and after knocking on the door several times she entered, that was something she wouldn't had done in a normal situation but she hoped Edward wouldn't get angry.

Edward was lying on his bed with his head hanging from one of it sides and the blanket was wrapped around his body. Bella walked to him and started to touch his shoulder gently while saying his name, however, he was so far gone on his sleep that she couldn't got him up getting more nervous on the process, so she started to shout his name and to shake him. Edward snapped awake.

-What's going on? - He asked when he opened his eyes and saw Bella standing besides the bed he was in and realizing she had been the one waking her up- What are you doing in my room?

-The baby is coming- Edward opened his eyes and began to laugh- What are you laughing about? This isn't funny!

-You're joking right? - When he saw Bella shocking her head, his face turned pale- Isabella tell me this is a joke, please!

-It's not a jok...- She stopped middle sentence, holding her stomach, as she felt a painful contraction. Edward saw her without reaction as if he was in shock- Call Carlisle please, this is so painful!

Edward got up quickly and took his phone to call his father. He sat on the ground trembling and trying to heat the correct number.

-What do you want at 3:30 AM Edward- Carlisle asked with a sleepy voice.

-Dad...- his voice was trembling- Bella says the baby is coming.

-What? Why is she saying that? - Carlisle wanted to know.

-Bella my father asks why are you saying that the baby is coming? - Bella squinted.

-Because I am having contractions, and I my water broke like ten minutes ago! - She shouted annoyed.

-Ok Edward listen to me. Take her to the hospital immediately- Carlisle told him hearing Bella through the phone- I will call her doctor and I will see you both at the hospital- Before Edward could say a word the connection was broken.

-What did he said? Edward! What did Carlisle told you? - She asked when he didn't say a word.

-That...That I have to take you to the hospital.

-And why are you not moving that stupid ass of yours up from the floor and taking me taking me to the hospital? - Edward got up, when he heard Bella's voice. He didn't want to upset a laboring woman.

-I want the fucking epidural now! - Bella shouted when she felt a new contraction.

-Bella they can't get you the epidural jet, you have just dilate two centimeters.

-I don't care! I want it! - She whimpered.

It had been an hour and a half since Bella had arrived to the hospital and she had only dilated 2 centimeters which meant that she would be there for a long time. They were all in Bella's room, Bella's parents were there as well as Edward's; Edward was on a corner overwhelmed by the whole situation. He had wanted to return home once he left Bella at the hospital but a very serious Carlisle stopped him saying that if he miss that moment he would regret it forever and that he was sure Edward wanted to see his baby crying for the first time so he stayed there in a corner hearing Bella scream with every upcoming contraction. He was not ready for that.

-Hello Bella How is it my soon to be mom? - Dr. Stevenson asked when she entered the room.

...

-I hope you get hit by a train, we will see if you ask me how I am then- Bella asked irritated. Dr. Stevenson smiled whit that comment. It was not the first one and definitely not the last time a mother and especially a first time mother told her something like that.

-Okay, I need you to leave the room, I am going to check on Bella again- Everyone exited the room and Dr. Stevenson sat down on the bed between Bella's legs and started the revision- It seems like everything it's going on fine Bella. And quick you are almost four centimeter dilated so do you want the epidural?

-Yes, please yes! - Bella begged.

-Fine, let me call the anesthesiologist okay? - Bella nodded because finally the pain would cease.

Forty minutes later, Bella was totally relaxed lying on the bed, she could not feel her lower part of the body but it was far better than the pain she was feeling before

6 HOURS LATER…

-Truth be told Bella, you are surprising me, you are a first timer and this is going really fast! - Said the doctor checking she had dilated 10 centimeters now, and that she was able to push.

-Is she ready? - Carlisle asked.

-Yes, she is- The doctor answered- Bella, let me get everything ready and then you can start to push- Bella nodded fighting the need to help her little baby to get out.

-Finally we are going to know whether it is a boy or a girl- Said both grandmothers.

-Edward come here, you don't want to miss it.

-Do you really think it is necessary dad? Edward asked reluctantly.

-Yes, come here- He said pointing Bella's bed corner. Edward approached the bed mumbling quietly.

After the doctor had everything right in position, she made Carlisle and Renee to hold Bella's legs while she started to push.

TWO HOUR LATER…

-Came on Bella! You have to push harder, if not these baby is not coming out and we will need to do a c-section.

-I can't do it, I'm so tired- she cried.

-Of course you can honey, you are my baby girl and I know you are strong enough. For your baby, to see her or his little face and to know if it is a boy or a girl, came on! - Renee encouraged her.

When the next contraction arrived, Bella started to push with every strength she had left.

-Very well Bella, I can see the head, a little bit more and everything will be over honey!- Bella followed the orders the doctor was giving her and some minutes later the cute sound of a baby crying filled the room melting the heart of everyone, including Edward's who was watching everything shocked.

-Congratulation sweetie- The doctor said.

-What it is? - Bella asked starting to cry.

-It's a perfectly healthy and a handsome little boy.

...

Later they were all on the room watching the baby sleep tenderly in his mother arms.

-He's exactly like Edward when he was born. Look Edward he has your hair, I want to know whose eyes he has- Esme said looking to her grandson.

-Do you know how are you going to name him Bella? - Bella looked away from his son for a moment to look at Emmett.

-More or less, I have the first name but I haven't decided on the second one yet.

-Edward why don't you decide his second name? - Esme asked her son.

-Me? Do you want me to choose his name? - Edward asked astonished.

-Why not? It's your son too. What do you think Bella?

-I don't care; I don't really care about anything right now.

-Okay so Bella is going to decide about his name and Edward the second one, which is his first name?

-Ethan.

-Edward? - Edward started to think about names until he came up with one.

-Anthony?

-That's your second name- Carlisle said.

-I know, I like my name besides, it's your name two so I thought...

-Ok, I like it so Ethan Anthony Cullen, Welcome to the family- Carlisle said.

Everyone smiled

...

That night everyone left, leaving the new parents alone. The forced Edward to stay with Bella and help her taking care of their son; from now on they would have to take care of him and they had to learn how to manage, other than try and establish a good relationship between them.

If there was any doubt in Edward's mind about the baby, it was completely dissipated from the first moment he saw Ethan. There was no doubt, that baby was his and a lot of feelings were moving inside of him. He was terrified about everything about Ethan, but he was also extremely happy even if he didn't exactly new why that was but there was one more feeling. Guilt. He felt guilty because he had been denying him for almost nine months. It was weird, he never thought it would be this way, Ethan had changed something inside of him and he knew he had to stop being the way he was. Everything had happened so quickly that he was a little dazed, it was like he was not the same person he was 24 hours ago, his world had changed and he could feel that inside.

When Bella and Ethan where sleeping peacefully, Edward got up from the uncomfortable chair he was sat down in and approached to his son's crib to watch him sleep. He was staring at him with a silly smile on his face; suddenly, he looked at Bella with that same grin on the face.

…

…

…

**Hello, here I am again, with a new update, did you like the chapter?**

**As I have said earlier I will send you small piece of the next chapter if you leave me a review just telling me your opinion or what do you think will happen. ****But I have to say that I have received a review I didn't like at all. I know I do huge mistakes while writing and I am so sorry for it but the same thing can be said in a proper way and if that person would have put her or his name, I would have answered that person directly!**

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO LEFT A REVIEW THE LAST CHAPTER**

melissamary55

MIS love Twilight

myhubbyissoedward

iDriveLike-a-Vampire

queen cullen0527

OCA

queen cullen0527

m0t0b33

OnceAWildcatAlwaysAWildcat

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING, I LOVE YOU ALL (L) 3**

**NINA MCCARTHY**


End file.
